Por culpa del destino
by The Chronicles of Cissy Black
Summary: Cuatro reyes que desaparecieron, han vuelto. Un joven príncipe destronado que busca la ayuda de un pueblo desterrado. Y ella, joven de incierto pasado, y aún más incierto futuro. Parejas: CaspianxDanielle/PeterxDanielle


Aquí traigo una nueva historia, esta vez de las crónicas de Narnia. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí. Las parejas son Peter/Ivonne, Caspian/Ivonne. Si queréis ver la portada que he creado para esta historia, meteos en http:/www./CissyBlack/71200719 y después pinchad en imágenes de fanfics. Un beso y… ¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo! Espero comentarios.

**Por culpa del destino**

**Prólogo: Y desapareció.**

¡Ivonne, cariño, vuelve a la fiesta!- Gritaba una mujer desde la terraza a su hija de apenas 10 primaveras.

¡No pienso volver! ¡No hasta que se vayan!

Ivonne…- susurró su madre mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas- Si tú supieras del porqué del horrible desprecio de tus primos…- Y con estas palabras se secó las mejillas húmedas por el llanto y volvió al interior de la casa de campo.

La niña seguía corriendo, atravesando el gran bosque que orillaba con su casa, adentrándose cada vez más en sus profundidades a medida que su rostro seguía siendo surcado por miles de diminutas lágrimas. Sus cabellos caobas de preciosos tonos rojizos y dorados que se desprendían de él al danzar sobre ellos los dulces y cálidos rayos de sol se mecían con la suave brisa del atardecer.

El sol, ese astro dorado que siempre le había llamado la atención. Por las mañanas al levantarse y asomarse a su balcón lo contemplaba mientras se sentía arropada por su calidez, llena de vida. En esos momentos se sentía en un éxtasis infinito. Por las noches, la helada luna, agrietaba todas esas sensaciones con su frialdad, y sus sueños se plagaban de horribles pesadillas. Muchas chicas de su edad, deseaban ser ingenieras, abogadas, periodistas… pero ella no. Su mayor sueño era convertirse en astronauta, y recorrer el espacio infinito en dirección a su grande y amada estrella.

De pronto, tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo y cayó, raspándose una de las rodillas y desgarrando su precioso vestido perlado. Intentó levantarse pero el dolor de su rodilla era más fuerte. Se arrastró hasta la sombra de un espléndido chopo, recostándose en su tronco. Al poco tiempo se quedó dormida.

Cri, cri- la despertó el sonido de un grillo. Poco a poco fue abriendo sus grandes y enmarcados por largas y negras pestañas, orbes de un gris mercurio líquido, pero con la zona que rodea al iris de un tono dorado, hipnotizante.

La verdad es que Ivonne era una niña de una belleza tan espectacular que rozaba lo irreal. De tono de piel de color melocotón, cremoso, que rozaba la palidez; poseía una cara ovalada, enmarcada por sus cabellos largos y lisos pero de puntas onduladas, cejas finas, nariz recta pequeña levemente cubierta por minúsculas pecas, y mejillas y labios colorados. Todos sus rasgos eran finos y delicados, lo que le daba un aspecto frágil, de muñeca de porcelana.

Alzó la cabeza hacia arriba, contemplando a la luna, que iluminaba con su luz blanca todo el bosque, dándole un aspecto fantasmagórico. Se levantó, y fue avanzando, apoyándose en los distintos árboles. Al poco de caminar, oyó un suave murmullo de agua y se dirigió hacia ella. Se encontró con un inmenso claro con un lago en el centro de aguas cristalinas, que la llamaban. Se fue acercando más y más a la orilla y fue sumergiéndose en la quietud de sus aguas. Estuvo nadando un rato en él, pero paró al percibir una luz azulada en el fondo. El lago no le cubría mucho por lo que se sumergió a ver que era. Se fue acercando más y más, alejándose más de la superficie. Lo que ella había calculado como apenas dos metros, se convirtieron en 10, luego 20… pero lo que más la sorprendió es que no necesitaba de oxígeno para continuar. Cada vez la veía más clara, más cercana. Cuando estuvo a su altura, la tocó y se mezcló con esa luz. Notó como todo empezaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Los colores se difuminaban, confundiéndola.

Hasta que desapareció.

Spoliers:

- ¿Cuándo necesitas que esté preparada?

- Esta misma noche.


End file.
